Far Away from Home
by spalter222
Summary: The forces of evil are gathering, and it's up to the Elements of Harmony to stop them. But what happens when a couple of mysterious colts interferes? Will the Mane six be able to Steve and his endless questions? Will they be able to team up and stop his evil doppelganger as well?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first MLP/Minecraft crossover. I written fan fics for them both before, but never together. Fillies and Gentlecolts, I give you...**

**Far Away from Home**

**Prolouge**

In a distant place where time stood still, a meeting was taking place. Not any old meeting, mind you. No, one that consisted of lies and rumors, and the members had to meet under the cover of midnight.

It was a cathedral with a long table sitting in the middle. Many of the members were covered in cloaks, others just covered in shadow. Except for one.

A Draconequus.

He sat at the very end of the table and slammed his lion paw hand on the table. All of the creatures looked up to him.

"For too long..." He spoke. His voice rang out over the room and bounced back to him. "For too long, the Elements have been out of our reach. We must do something!"

A slim figure stood up from beside his seat. She spoke as if three of her were talking at once. "Oh yeah? And what do you suggest we do? Just go to Ponyville and steal them?" She mocked.

Another, more bulky, figure stood up across from her. His voice trailed on. "You must be kidding. You know that _they_ are the Elements..."

The catherdral went silent again. That was, until, a loud banging came from the door. The Draconequus looked up to see a griffin with dark purple armor burst in through the doors. He looked paniced and his feathers were ruffled. Once he realized that all eyes were on him, he stopped in his tracks.

The griffin gulped and tried to stand tall. "Sires! A p-"

"What is the meaning of this?" The first voice interupted him.

"I- there- a p-pony is here de-demanding to see you, sires..." He stuttered. As he said that, a colt appeared behind him. The griffin moved out of the way to allow him to pass. In the moonlight, they could easily descry his features.

He was a unicorn with tan fur and a short brown mane. He was average height and lean. On his flank was a picture of a diamond with fire surrounding it. Even though his eyes were closed, he was able to see where he was going.

The unicorn trotted up to the end of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe I can help you with this little 'Elements of Harmony' problem." The leaders looked at him when he said this. Who was this pony?

"Who are you?" The last voice demanded.

The pony smiled and opened his eyes. A bright light filled the room. He had no pupils, only a white glow where his irises should have been.

"Oh," He said in an innoccent tone. "Just a lost traveler..."

**I know this one was short, but I promise that the rest will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I expected to wake up in the warm grip of my bed. Boy was I wrong.

As I blinked awake, the first thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel the rest of my body. A bright light shone above me, forcing me to squint. After a minute, my eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to see.

I was in a small room with a covered window. I reminded me of the healing shack in the village, with little trays full of tools surrounding the bed. I looked over to a nightstand beside me where a little book was sitting. Its cover read "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone" and a...horse, I guess, swinging on a vine was underneath the title.

I looked up as the door creaked open. A strange quadrapedal creature with white fur and a mark of a red cross with little hearts in the corner on its flank trotted in. I reconginized it as a horse. Its mane was pink and was done up in a bun, as was its tale.

It opened its mouth and I expected a whinny or neigh, but instead, it talked. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" It said in a sweet tone, so I assumed it was female.

'WHAT AM I SAYING?! IT'S. A. HORSE.' My brain screamed. I must have looked pretty scared because she raised her hoof.

"Calm down. Now, can you tell me your name?" She asked. I searched my mind and found that I could only remember a few things. Like my house, the village I came from, and my name.

"S-Steve..." My throat felt sore as I spoke.

"Alright Steve, can you tell me what happened to you?" She asked as she trotted over to a clipboard and held it in her hooves somehow.

"A-actually, I-I was hoping you could tell me." I asked.

"Rarity found you passed out near the Everfree Forest. Said she was looking for diamonds when she seen your cutie mark." The horse explained, not taking her eyes off the paper on the clipboard.

"Rarity? Everfree Forest? Cutie mark? Where the Nether am I?" I questioned. I looked at the mirror across from me. I looked at myself and nearly had a heart attack.

Instead of having skin, I had brown fur. I had four hoofed feet and a pair of feathery wings sprouted from my back. I had a short brown mane and a picture of three diamonds on my flank on either side. I screamed.

"W-WHAT THE NETHER IS GOING ON? WHY AM I A HORSE?!" I held my hooves up to my face and bit at them. Sure enough it hurt, meaning that it wasn't a dream.

"Pony." The nurse said, still looking at the paper.

"What?" I asked after I calmed down a bit. Finally, she looked up.

"You're not a 'horse', you're a_ pony_. I'm a pony, Celestia is a pony, _we're all ponies._" She enphasized the last three words as if to mean everyone in this world.

"No, no. Last time I checked, I was human. A human named Steve in a world named Minecraftia. Not a pony in..." I pleaded. It wasn't until I metioned Minecraftia, that I realized that this wasn't it. "Where am I?"

The mare gave me an 'are you serious' look then sighed. "You're in Equestria, Steve. Listen, you're just experincing some amnesia. It'll wear off in a little while. Just try to relax."

I leaned back in the bed and looked to the ceiling. That was when I began to wonder who was watching over me in this world. I sat straight up and looked to the nurse, who was writing on the clipboard. "Who do you...ponies...worship here?"

The nurse laughed. "Why, Celestia and Luna of course! They raise the moon and the sun. Without them, plants wouldn't grow, ponies wouldn't sleep and no of us would be here!"

I sighed. "Oh." Great, I'm being watched over by more ponies.

The nurse left the room and closed the door. I layed back down and sighed. A thousand questions raced through my mind. 'Why am I here?' That was the last one before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Third-person POV**

"Ugh, I hate hospitals. Why did we have to come here again?"

"This is where the magic fluctuations are coming from."

"Uh...girls?"

"For Celestia's sake, English, Twi'."

"Girls?"

"I wonder if I can cure sick little fillies by laughing! Yipee!"

"Girls."

"These nurse outfits are absolutely atrocious! It hurts my eyes just looking out them!"

_"GIRLS!"_

They all turned around to the yellow pegasus who rarely raised her voice. She cowered and apologized before pointing to a room. The six peeked in through the doorway and seen a brown pegasus fumbling around, trying to fly.

He let out a yelp as he plummeted to the ground. He stood up and noticed the six mares standing in the door. "Um, hi?" The colt said as he dusted himself off.

The blue pegasus bursted out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA! I've never seen a pegasus fly so bad! You act like an earth pony with wings!" She contiued to laugh until the purple unicorn glared at her. The unicorn turned back to the colt.

"Excuse us, I'm Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia. I was getting some wierd magic readings from this room. Mind if we step in?"

**Steve's POV**

I had gotten up from my bed and streched, trying to get used to my new body. I spread my wings and tried flapping them. It levitated my a few inches into the air. I tried again, this time a bit harder, and it shot me about three feet upwards. I landed shakingly on the ground, my legs threating to give out on me.

I placed my hooves firmly on the ground and slouched down towards the ground a bit. I started flapping my wings as hard as I could and kicked off the floor. I shot up into the air quickly and kept moving my wings up and down. I tried to hover, but ended up hitting my head on the ceiling. Hard.

In a daze, I plummeted back to the tiled floor. I let out a yelp as I landed head first on the floor, my back feet sticking up in the air. I flipped over on to my hooves and stood up.

"Okay, that's enough flying for today..." I whispered to myself.

"BWAHAHAHA! I've never seen a pegasus fly so bad! You act like an earth pony with wings!" I looked to the doorway and seen six mares watching me. A blue pegasus was levitating in the air, laughing.

A purple unicorn shot her a glare before turning to me. "Excuse us, I'm Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia. I was getting some wierd magic readings from this room. Mind if we step in?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The six of them walked in. There was an orange one with a blonde mane in a pony tail, as was her tail (a pony's tail in a pony tail? Funny.) She had on a cowboy hat and had a picture of three apples on her flank.

The next was a white unicorn, with a long curvy purple mane and a tail to match. She wore an excessive amount of eyeshadow and fake eyelashes. A picture of three gems were on her flank, similar to mine.

Thirdly, a meek yellow pegasus walked in, cowering. She had long pink hair that was flipped over to hide half of her face. She peeked out from underneath it and met my eyes. She looked startled and hid back under her mane. A picture of three pink butterflys was imprinted on her flank.

A bubbly pink pony bounced in after her. No, she _literally _bounced in. Her mane was bright pink and unrully. A picture of three pink balloons was on her flank.

Next was the blue pegasus, who snickered at me before settling herself on the floor. Her mane and tail were both jagged and...rainbow colored? Yeah, that's it. An image of a cloud shooting a tri-colored lightning bolt was on her flank.

Last was the purple unicorn, whose mane was purple with a pink stripe and was neatly cut. Her tail was the same and nothing hide the sparkle on her flank. She had been carring a bag the strapped over her back.

"Okay Ms. Sparkle, so what are we de-"

Suddenly, the pink pony jumped in front of me and pinned me down with her hooves. For such a little pony, she weighed more than a stack of obsidian.

"Hi there! What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie! Or just Pinkie! Or Pinkamena Diane Pie! But never Pie! Speaking of pie, what's your favorite flavor? I like cherry! But sometimes it get stuck in my teeth, and I can't talk!" She rambled on, in a single breath...

"Uh...Steve?" I had only answered this crazy pony's first question. What was pie?

"Steve, huh? That's a strange name! I mean, I've heard Donut Joe, and Stardust, but never Steve!" She replied and the blue pegasus pulled her off me.

"Well, Steve, I need to set up some equipment. Feel free to introduce yourself while I set it up." The purple unicorn said as she pulled off the bag and started digging through its contents.

I smiled sheepishly at the other ponies, unsure where to start. That's when I thought that I should start from the begining.

"This may seem wierd..." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck with a hoof. "But, I'm not from here..."

"You're not from Ponyville? Then where are you from, darling?" The white unicorn asked in an almost royal sounding voice.

"No, I-I'm not from this world..." I stuttered. "I'm from...Minecraftia..."


End file.
